Meeting You
by XxfallingdeeperXx
Summary: As teenagers, Elliot and Olivia are close. Its Olivia's brithday, and Elliot is there. Secrets are revealed. And true feelings are desired. SUSPENSE!


**Meeting You**

**E/O are teenagers in this story. Just to let you know.**

_"Happy Birthday!" Olivia, Elliot, and Elliot's mother squealed. Olivia smiled, and looked over at Elliot. "Thanks for coming." she whispered. It was her 15th birthday and she could invite one of her friends. And Elliot was the only one she had since she moved here. "I'm glad I did." he grinned. She blew out the candles and they all clapped. Her mother cut the cake and gave an equal piece to them all. His mother took it with a strange expression, seeming a little afraid. (Remember, she's bipolar right?) Elliot got frosting on his nose and pursed his lips, trying to lick it off with his toungue, while watching Olivia laugh. He finally just wiped it off, and then put frosting on Olivia's cheek. They almost started a cake war, until Olivia's mother warned them to quit it. Soon, they went to open presents. Her mother got her a new coat, just the one she wanted. And Elliot gave her a small box. She opened it to find a dogtag necklace. Hers said Friends, only to find that Elliot pulled out his from his shirt that said Forever. She hugged him as they talked for a while. "Well, the party's over." her mother sighed. "Aww....come on Ms. Benson!" Elliot looked at her with his pleading blue eyes. "Now Elli! We have to go home! You have to go to bed!" She sounded a little annoyed and so did Olivia's mother so they said goodbye and watched them walk out the door._

_ "Ugh...thank God." her mother groaned. "Thanks for the party Mom." she tried to smile. "You're welcome...now go take a shower and go to bed before I hit you with my belt." she hissed as she took out a bottle of jack. Olivia sighed and walked into the bathroom, came out later and found her mother was already half-drunk with the empty bottle. She went into her bedroom, and laid down for a while in her bed, reading a book. Then she heard something hit her window. She put it up and looked across to see Elliot staring back at her from his house. "Hey, birthday girl." he smiled. "Hey, El.....thanks for the necklace. I love it." They both grinned and stared at eachother. "You're welcome. It took a few lemonade stands, but it was worth it." he joked. She giggled a little then looked down. "Hey El?" she asked. "Yeah?" he replied. "You're my best friend." His face turned serious, but then he grinned again. "You're my best friend too....always." She folded her arms and rested her head against the windowsill. "I can't sleep. Will you come over?" she pleaded. "Alright." he said and without hesitation, he climbed over the window and into hers. He stumbled into her room. "You rang?" They both laughed. She climbed into her bed as he laid down on the floor. She threw him a pillow and a blanket. "Its just like a sleepover!" he joked._

_ Olivia had already fallen asleep, but Elliot was still awake. He was just staring at her softly breathing. He yawned a little too loud, and she heard him and woke up. "-E-Elliot?" she mumbled, still half-asleep. "Oh, sorry. Did I wake you?" he replied, sweetly. "No, no. Its alright." Olivia softly whispered. There was silence for a while. "...Elliot?" she finally said. "Yea?" he replied, yawning again. "If you don't mind, could you.......come up here?" He muffled a laugh. "You mean sleep with you? A bit underage don't ya think?" They both laughed again, and he stood up and slowly crawled onto her bed, next to her. They were still and silent for what seemed forever. They made no body contact to eachother so they wouldn't feel uncomfortable. Elliot assumed she fell asleep because soon she turned over and leaned against his chest. His eyes got wide and he stared at her. He slowly moved so she wouldn't wake up again. As he checked the clock, and saw it was 11:00, he quietly climbed out of the window. When he looked back, she was smiling sweetly and snuggling into the pillow. He grinned and closed the window._

_ Olivia's eyes fluttered open and she yawned and stretched. Her clock read 7:40 a.m. She blinked a few times and looked around to see if Elliot was still there. He was gone. "I guess he went back home." she thought to herself. "OLIVIA!" her mother called. She ran out to see her mother laying on the couch, looking ill. "Can you be a sweetheart and get me an ice pack?" she asked with a plead. Olivia sighed and got an ice pack from the freezer and wrapped it in a towel. She silently walked over and put the ice pack on her mothers head and led her to her bed. "Thank you babe. I am so tired." Olivia smiled. She liked the way her mother acted when she was in a hangover. It was the only time she was a mother. Only she was taken care of. And she said yes to anything. "Mom, can I go play with Elliot?" Her mother groaned. "Fine, fine. Just please let me sleep." Olivia grinned, got dressed in her favorite jeans, and her sweater, put on her tennis shoes, and ran out the door._

_ She fixed her hair after she knocked on Elliot's front door. She heard shuffling inside, and then the jiggling of the door handle. It was Elliot's mom. "What do you want, dear?" she said, a bit angry. "I'm sorry, Ms. Stabler. Can I play with Elliot?" she asked sweetly. Ms. Stabler suddenly smiled. "Alright. He's still sleeping, but you can go wake him up." Olivia smiled and walked up the stairs to Elliot's room. She quietly opened the door and saw him sleeping softly. He was on his belly, with his mouth open, and his one arm was hanging over the bed. He mumbled a little and turned on his back. She tiptoed over and got on the bed. Then she held in her breath and yelled, "WAKE UP!" His eyes immediately opened. "Oh Christ!" he screamed as he fell off the bed. Olivia laughed and looked over. He was laying on his back, staring up at her, looking annoyed and smirking. "Good morning sunshine." she whispered. "Haha. Funny. Now let me up." She grabbed his hand, but he pulled her down on top of him. They both laughed outloud and laid beside eachother. "Its a little early, isn't it?" he sighed. They looked at eachother and suddenly they heard a crash. "Oh God. Not again." he whispered under his breath. "What? What's wrong?" she asked. "...It's nothing."_

_ "Stay here. I'll be right back." he sighed. He quickly ran down the stairs. She silently followed behind him. She looked around the corner. She saw Elliot's mother crashing dishes to the floor. "Mom! Whats wrong?!" he yelled. "A stain from food wouldn't come out!" she replied. He stared at her. "Ugh. Mom, go back to bed. I'll clean it up." His mother shuffled over to her bedroom, while Elliot got a dustpan and broom and began to brush up the pieces of glass. "Do you need help?" Olivia asked automatically, forgetting she was spying on him. He looked up with wide eyes. "Olivia?! Were...you watching me?" he asked. "....Yes." He glared at her, angry. "What the hell is wrong with you? I told you to stay up in my room!" Olivia knelt down. "What happened with your mother back there?" she asked. "Its nothing!!! Liv, I think you should go." She stared back at him. "What? But El...you-your mother..." Elliot lowered his brow and stared right through her. "GO!" he screamed. Olivia's eyes brimmed with tears, immediately hurt. "Alright...I'll see you later..."_

_ Olivia sat on her bed, hugging her knees, crying. "I'm such a bitch." she said to herself. She didn't want to see anyone. Not even her mother. Meanwhile, Elliot was sitting at the dining table. He was laying his head on the table, still sleepy because he was woken up early, but he knew he would wake up at 1:00 in the morning for her. "Damn, I didn't have to be such an ass. I'm ending up just like my father." He didn't want to eat breakfest, so he just walked into his bedroom and got dressed into his jeans, long sleeve shirt, and sneakers. He knew what he had to do. So he walked out the door and knocked on hers. No answer. He knocked again. Still no answer. He was about to give up when he had an idea. He went around to the side of the house and knocked on her window. She looked up at him, with tear-filled and sad eyes, and got up from her bed and opened the window up. "Hey." he greeted. They looked away, afraid to meet eachothers eyes. "Hi." she greeted back. He noticed that she was listening to her stereo. And the backround music played, "My Best Friend" by Tim Mcgraw. She turned around, freely letting him climb into her room, and he did. She was kind of angry with him, but she knew he had an obvious reason to be angry with her._

_ "I never had no one that I could count on, been let down so many times..." Elliot hummed. She looked over her shoulder and hummed. "You stand beside me, and you believed in me...like nobody ever has." She sang to him. "It was a feeling I've never known, for the first time I didn't feel alone." they both hummed. "El, I-I'm so-" He stopped her. "My mother's bipolar." he admitted. "W-what?" she asked. "That's why shes always moody." He looked down, pratically ashamed and upset. "Elliot, look at me. What your mother has does not and won't ever make me think you less as a person. You're an amazing person." He looked up, still upset. "No...they say that it can be passed by genes." He sat on her bed and sighed. She sat down next to him and hugged him. "I don't care. I wouldn't care if you even had turret disease. You would always be my friend. And you always will be. No matter what." He looked at her with pleading eyes and kissed her cheek. She blushed, but then half-smiled and held him even closer. "Besides how could I leave you?" she continued. "Meeting you was the best thing that ever happened to me. You're my first and best friend." _

_ They laid outside in Elliot's backyard, watching the stars twinkling in the night summer sky. "Hey, you know that necklace I gave you for your birthday?" She nodded and pulled it out from under her shirt. "Did you look behind it?" he asked. She turned it to find another engraving that stated: And More. "Awww...El..." she felt tears brim her eyes. His lips brushed hers and he smiled. "Do you really want to do this?" He looked down and took a deep breath. "Not sure, but I want that to be a reminder that I'll always been an option." They grinned at eachother and hugged. "You will be." she whispered._

_26 Years Later_

_ Olivia and Elliot sat in a coffee shop, finished with their last case of the day. It had been a tough day for both of them, and they just wanted to spend some quality time together. "Hey 'Liv? Do you remember for your 13th birthday...I gave you-" She finished. "-Aside from changing the chain size, I've never taken it off since." He patted her hand and pulled the dogtag from out of his shirt. "I hope I'm still an option." he smiled as he winked. "You still are." He stared deeply into her eyes, knowing she was telling the truth. _


End file.
